


His last vow

by JohnlockedWasTaken



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A little fluffy, Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sherlock is not an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedWasTaken/pseuds/JohnlockedWasTaken
Summary: "I will always be there"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!  
> This is a drabble we wrote in our German class. We really hope you enjoy it! English is not our native language, so please pardon possible language mistakes. Feel free to leave your opinion, we'd appreciate your feedback!  
> ~Isa and Rye

His last vow

"I'm scared."  
"Don't be scared. It's not logi- John?"  
"It's just that... I don't know..."  
It was just then that Sherlock saw the tears in his eyes.  
"I can't live without her. She was... everything."  
"John... you know I'm horrible at this. Do you remember my best man's speech? But she stayed. And she will stay now."  
"How would you know, you didn't even like her. What's the point in this?"  
John turned around, not wanting Sherlock to look at him.  
"But I ... you've been through so much, we've been through so much, we'll do this together."  
"Excuse me, Mr. Watson, unfortunately, we have some bad news regarding your wife. "  
John stood up quickly, being watched carefully by Sherlock, fighting his tears.  
"She isn't, please, she can't be -"  
"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do."  
Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder.  
"I will always be there."


End file.
